The Sacrifices Of Fatherhood
by ShesInLoveWithTheBoy
Summary: Am I an idiot or a father? A little bit of both, I think... Edward P.O.V. Oneshot.


**I do not own Twilight... Though I'd love to own Edward (;**

**EDWARD P.O.V.**

"Alright, lets go!" Emmett yelled impatiently at the door.

There was a thunder storm tonight, and we were all looking forward to going to the field and playing some baseball. Emmett, especially, as usual. "We're waiting on you, Nessie." I yelled up the steps.

"Hold on, dad!" She yelled, frustrated. We've been trying to push her out of the door for a half an hour, now. By the time we get there, the thunder will be gone.

"Renesmee Cullen..." Bella said sternly, resting her hand on the railing and sighing heavily.

"Coming." She said finally stumbling down the steps. She was carrying a bag almost as big as her. Behind her, there was a trail of Barbie clothes and shoes, and they continued to fall as she got closer and closer.

"Your bringing _Barbies _to play baseball?" Emmett asked, holding out his arms.

"Shut up." She said simply, pushing past him and walking out of the door.

On the walk there, I offered repeatedly to carry it for her, but she refused to let me hold it. Insisting I would lose more Barbie clothes than she would. So I simply followed behind her and picked up the stray mini tank tops and high heels... And occasionally Barbie heads, thanks to Emmett's love of making my daughter scream to the top of her lungs and plot ways to kill him.

Finally, when we got there. I was so ready to play baseball, and just let go of all of the stress I had building up over the past few weeks. When it was my turn up to bat, I had a gleaming smile you could have seen from the moon.

All I could think about was hitting that ball as hard as I could, and using all of my strength to hit it far out into the woods.

I adjusted the bat perfectly, held it in the exact position that would make me win this whole game, and watched as Jasper lifted his hand to throw the ball. He leaned back, quickly came forward, his leg went up in the air, and his fingers ever so slightly loosened. But right before he let go of the baseball completely...

"Daddy!" She yelled from the bleachers.

My head flew back into her direction. I had no choice but to respond. It was some type of mechanical thing built into a father's head. Like her voice held a string that was tied to my brain.

When I looked, she was holding up a Barbie with long blond hair and a pink dress on. "You can be her!"

I looked back and forth from the Barbie to the baseball in Jasper's hand. I took a deep breath.

Emmett held out his arms and raised his eyebrows, waiting for me to get back into position.

I sighed and dropped the bat.

"Her name is Brittany." She smiled as I took the doll into my hands.

* * *

"Got one!" Jacob yelled, reeling in the fishing line.

I watched as he pulled the giant fish, the size of my daughter out of the water, off the side of the boat.

I felt alarm coming from Nessie's mind, and my head turned towards her.

Her fists rolled into tight balls at her sides and she took in an extreme amount of air through her nose. Her face turned a bright red and I felt like I was going to have to put her eyes back into her head a few seconds.

Suddenly, her lips parted, and out of nowhere came the loudest, highest, most ear-shattering, shrieking scream escape her lungs as she plunged for Jacob. "You're hurting him!" She screamed, pulling the rod out of his hands, and pointing down to the hook in the fish's mouth.

"Take it out!" She yelled. "Now, Jake!"

His hands scrambled around the fish, taking it out as fast as he could, and watching the biggest fish he's ever seen float back into the ocean. I watched as his face sunk deeper and deeper and his eyes filled with disappointment.

"How would you like it if I stuck a hook in _your_ lip!?" She asked, stuffing her hands into her hips.

"Umm..." His eyes flashed to me, begging me to help me somehow.

Her eyes followed his, then trailed down to my hands, where I held a fishing rod, almost identical to Jacob's. She gasped and her eyes filled with tears. "Not you, too, Daddy." She looked like I had just broken her heart.

Like I just joined the "I hate Renesmee" club.

I felt something hard pulling on the end of the line. I knew I had a fish. A big one. One that would make Emmett mad for _years_. Oh, I could pull it up rght now. So Fast.

She would barely see. I could outrun her to the bottom of the boat, and just show Emmett really fast before I threw it back.

"Daddy...?" She whispered, more tears coming to her eyes.

I took a deep breath and let the rod fall off of the boat and into the water. "No way! I was just taking this one from Uncle Jasper! It's a sick thing, fishing. Isn't it?"

* * *

"Stop! Stop! Stop! Stop!" Bella yelled from the passenger seat of the car. "Nessie, stop!"

"I'm trying!" Renesmee yelled nervously, but the car just started to go faster.

"That's the gas peddle!" I yelled, holding on so tight to the door handle that it broke. She was going to kill my favorite car.

I don't understand why we couldn't have just taught her to drive in one of the cheaper, uglier cars. Why--for the love of all that is holy, why--did she have to pick my favorite?

Why did I have to allow her? I said yes as soon as she pointed to it. Am I an idiot... Or a father? Maybe a little bit of both.

"Sorry, sorry." She gasped, slamming her steal foot down on the break.

"Renesmee!" Bella yelled, denting the dashboard beyond repair as she slammed into it.

"I'm so sorry, dad!" She yelled, turning her head back to me.

"Turn around!" Bella yelled, putting her hands over her eyes, but Nessie seemed oblivious.

"I really am sorry. I'll take Uncle Emmett's jeep next time." She promised.

"Next time!?" Me and Bella both said at the same time.

How is it possible, that her whole entire family can drive up to 500 miles per hour, without looking at the road once, and she can't even drive down the block?

"Renesmee!" Bella screamed, making all of our heads fly to the road. In front of us sat Alice's yellow proche. The car that I spent so much money on that even Alice herself couldn't believe it. "Breaks!" I yelled, poking my head in between Bella and Nessie.

Once again, she misunderstood the break peddle for the gas, and we were charging for the car. "Nessie!" Was the last thing I could yelled before tiny pieces of glass were flying all over us.

The porche was pushed up against a giant tree, folding around the trunk and each window shattering. I watched as the front of my car slammed into us and the doors caved in on our bodies.

Suddenly, the car stopped. And all I could hear was my family's alarmed reactions coming from the front porch. The only thing I saw was my favorite car, and Alice's favorite car... Totaled.

My eyes slowly traveled to my perfectly fine daughter. "Oops." She whispered, biting down on her bottom lip. "Good thing we're stronger than the car, huh?"

* * *

She walked into the room and my breath was taken away. Of course not in the literal sense, but, you know what I mean.

My little girl wasn't so little anymore. She was dressed up in a beautiful baby blue dress that fell right above her knees and white high heels. Her curly red hair was pulled back into a bun sitting neatly on the back of her head, and her smile would have put the country stars to shame.

"Hey daddy." She said, walking into the living room.

I had asked her if I could take her out to dinner tonight. Just me and her. We haven't had a lot of father/daughter time these days. She's fully grown now, so of course she has become Alice's favorite makeup dummy, and obviously, she's beginning to have some stronger feelings towards Jacob.

It would be nice to get away from it all. Just me and her for a change.

"Hello." I hopped up from the couch and walk towards the door, holding the keys tightly in my hand.

"Umm..." She cleared her throat and looked down at the floor.

"Yes?"

"Well... Dad..." She was choking out the words, having a hard time saying them. "It's just that, Jacob asked me out on our first date tonight." She shrugged her shoulders.

I didn't let her see, but my whole world just completely fell apart. I could barely stand. Somehow the door was holding me on my feet.

Well... I guess by now I was used to giving up things for my daughter. Giving up my night with her should have been little compared to most things... But the fact that I was giving it to Jacob made it so much worse.

"That's fine." I lied. "You can go with Jacob. We'll go out another time..." I dropped the keys on the small table next to the door and drug myself back to the couch.

"No, Dad..." She quickly said, pulling me back. She giggled and shook her head. "I told him that he'll have to wait." She smiled and looked down. "I was only telling you because I figured you would want to know."

"So... You turned Jacob, your soul mate, down, just because you promised your father a small portion of your time?" I raised my eye brow.

"Duh." She teased, sticking out her tongue.


End file.
